


In Shadows and Light

by VesperKnight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Reapers, Familiars, Light Reapers, M/M, Mage, Reaper - Freeform, Redemption, Scythes, dragon - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperKnight/pseuds/VesperKnight
Summary: Follow along the redemption reaper named Joshua as he offers redemption and reaps some souls and you learn about his troubled past as he tries desperately to save the life of a hitman named Christoph so he can be around when his son with his partner of twenty years, Izakiele, is born. And watch as familiar faces and names bring the reaper to his knees and see who is there to offer him redemption in the end and where his life goes from there.
Relationships: Christoph/Izakiele, Joshua/Nicholas, Mason/Idox





	1. The Beginning

He sighed as the wind ruffled the feathers of his wings. "It's time to offer some redemption" he says a soft chuckle rising from the necklace of a dragon that he wore that didn't escape his ears.

* * *

The man screamed and backed himself into a corner "Don't kill me! Please!" he yelled begging for his life and Joshua sighs approaching calmly making the man try and back away more into the corner. "I'm not here to kill you, you're being offered a shot at redemption it's up to you whether you take it or not" Joshua explains calmly and the necklace around his neck shifts into a tiny ice dragon on his shoulder. "You will be given a new life, a chance to redeem all that you've done wrong, if you don't redeem yourself however..." Mason grins "That's when we come to collect your soul" he explains calmly, he always loved this part of their job. "Now are you just going to stand there or are you going to take my hand and accept redemption?" Joshua asks offering his hand to the man, the sight of the reaper standing there with his familiar and his hand out offering you a second chance is an image most never forgot. The man hesitates but reaches out and takes Joshua's hand and with that the man slowly faded and Joshua sighs heavily "He's going to be reaped just watch and your redemption will have been pointless" Mason says "You know you can be so pessimistic sometimes and then you can be a complete troll lord the next" Joshua says glaring at Mason. "Admit it you've grown quite fond of my jokes" Mason says grinning and Joshua looks away scowling "I would if it weren't for the fact that you have a habit of trying to bring up my past, there's things in my past I much rather forget" Joshua says taking off, "You always say that".


	2. Christoph and Izakiele

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua meets his new redemption victim and an old friend that's his partner

He stood there terrified staring at the reaper who had just appeared in front of him, then there was the strange burning feeling in his chest, had he been shot? Why the hell was the reaper standing in front of him? Was his time up? Shit if it was he never got to tell Izakiele how much he loves him! The reaper snorts and he stiffens up terrified, his wings pinning to his back as the reaper chuckles at him, “So this is the terrifying Whispering Dream, Christoph Dariell Ace? Pathetic” the reaper finally says. That alone sends a chill down Christoph’s spine, of course the reaper would know his real name and his work name, he swallows hard, “What are you here for?! And why the hell do I feel like I’ve been shot?!” he finally challenges the reaper and the reaper smirks sending another chill down his spine. “The name is Joshua Sparrow Ravencroft. I'm the reaper assigned to oversee your redemption, well the person who was shot redemption, but you get the idea” the reaper says. That’s when a fluffy light blue ice dragon appears on his shoulder puffing out a tiny cloud of icy breath and he shivered despite himself, the dragons smiles at him “And I’m his familiar Mason Von Duskfeather and it’s  _ ice _ to meet you” at that Joshua groans. “Now is not the time for your stupid puns Mason” he says and Mason snickers “That’s because your taste in jokes is nonexistent and you know it” at that Joshua rolls his eyes, Christoph was about to ask more questions when Izakiele walks into the room yawning his fangs on full view to everyone. Then he notices Joshua and Mason “Ah, hello, can I offer you two something to drink?” he offers heading towards the kitchen “I’d like some tea” Joshua says and Mason chuckles “I’d be quite alright with some ice water” he says and Izakiele nods heading off to make their drinks. Christoph is amazed “You’re not even going to ask why they’re here?! What if they came for me?! Does our partnership of twenty years mean nothing to you?!” he spits confused and angry. Izakiele brings Joshua his tea and Mason his water as Mason turns human and then Izakiele walks up to Christoph clearly annoyed “They clearly aren’t here for you and I know how redemption’s work, as for our partnership?” he grabs Christoph by his collar and kisses him hard but passionately. That surprises Christoph because he thought his feelings were one sided but now he has proof that Izakiele felt the same about him, “Ahem, I’m not there to watch you two make out, get a damn room” Joshua says annoyed and Christoph pulls away flushed. “Now then” Joshua walks up to Izakiele “You I presume are the Black Mamba, Izakiele Steel Ash correct?” he questions and Izakiele chuckles holding a flustered Christoph close “Why yes I am, but you didn’t have to ask we’ve met before after all” he says and Joshua chuckles smiling “Ah yes I’m glad to see you still remember me after all these years, you haven’t changed much” “I can say the same about you” Izakiele retorts and Joshua burst out in a fit of laughter. “Ah yes how could I ever forget you? Now then shall we go and see your boss? I’m sure you two have plenty of work to do” and a devilish smile plays across Joshua lips as Izakiele just chuckles “I suppose we do don’t we?” he says before pulling a dazed Christoph out of the apartment and to their car.


	3. To Make A Deal With An Asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A familiar face pops up and thinks can only get worse from here

They arrive at the tall looming building, to most the seemingly endless windows might look daunting and as if a thousand eyes are staring at you, but to the men walking into its doors it felt almost like a second home at times, they did tend to end up spending a fair bit of their time here before or after missions so they can gear up or gear down. Normally their walk through the building went unnoticed but when you have a reaper following you, no matter what kind, you’re bound to get a look or two, but their so short glances most wouldn’t notice them, but Joshua did, although he’d grown quiet used to the looks so he doesn’t pay them much mind. 

* * *

The walk up to their bosses office was quiet and uneventful except for those few short glances at the reaper following the two partners, although when they reach the room a familiar face, at least for the reaper, was not what he was expecting to see, dull purple and dull blue-grey stare angrily into deep red. “Owen Gale Shadeswift, Dark Reaper, The Executioner” Joshua says with all the spite and malice he can must and Owen’s eyes light up as he laughs making his way over to the chair where the two partner’s boss sits, the poor man looks terrified, his dull green eyes begging for help, “Joshua Sparrow Ravencroft, The Redeemer, what do I owe the honor?” the man Joshua had called Owen says in a sickly deep voice. “I’m working on a redemption, unlike the likes of you… what are you doing here? Come to play puppetmaster once again?” he asks spitting a bit in anger as Owen just laughs at that “You know me so well Joshy~ it’s almost as if we’re married” he teases and Joshua growls at that “Answer the question Executioner” he says trying to keep his composure. Owen stops laughing rolling his eyes at that as he drapes himself over the back of the chair of the bossman, “Oh I’m here overseeing Vernados Von Dashford’s redemption, shocker I know, but hey you can’t get all the fun gigs” he says with a playful smirk as Joshua frowns deeply at that. “So they actually put you on a redemption case… highly unlikely after the last time” he comments and Owen huffs a sigh at that “You really do hold a grudge huh? How about this, you let me have my fun and I won’t kill that disgrace of a flock leader you love so much and turn that kid into my little slave, does that sound fair?” he asks and Joshua lunges at him “You keep your hands off of Nicholas!” he spits before the full thing that Owen said catches up to him “W-Wait… he had our son?” he asks surprised and Owen grins wickedly “Oh yes, he’s such a cute thing really, would be such a shame if someone so pure and innocent was raised to hunt and kill, now wouldn’t it?” he says and Joshua growls at that but backs off, Owen has him cornered, on one end if he killed him it would be unjustified, and on the other end his family is at stake… that’s when it clicks and he looks to Mason worry immediately coming to him, he hadn’t mentioned anything about Mason’s son, had he already done away with him? Owen rolls his eyes before piping up “Oh yeah don’t worry about that stupid little puffball he’s safe and sound with his owner, although it would be kind of nice if he’d stop asking me when his daddy is going to come save him, that shit gets real annoying you know?” he says and both the reaper and his familiar let out a relieved sigh, after all losing a family member because of Owen would have most likely sent either one of them over the edge pretty easily.

* * *

Christoph isn’t sure what to think, he’s not sure he’s supposed to think anything, but here he is wondering if he should think of anything from overhearing the conversation the two reapers just had, god this reaper is holding part of the reaper that is in charge of his redemption family captive. He is shocked by how hard it is to wrap his head around that idea, he had never really paid the dark skinned man any attention in all of the other times they’ve been here but now all of a sudden just because he got a soul redeemed into him his whole world seems to be crumbling down around him, what’s next? Izakiele is going to tell him the jokes over and they’ve never really been partners at all or some shit? God he really hopes that isn’t the case, he’s not sure how he’d survive out there if he didn’t have Izakiele as his partner and his love interest, which reminded him of the kiss, he had finally gotten the kiss he’d always wanted… but what if it was only because they had all planned this and they’re going to kill him now? He shakes his head out of those thoughts, he shouldn’t be thinking like that, Izakiele loves him, that’s why they share an apartment, why they share missions, why they share a bed, why Izakiele let him take his virginity, all of it had to mean Izakiele loved him and the kiss just further proved that so he knows Izakiele isn’t in on whatever is happening, he just so happened to have meet the reaper before, that’s all. 

* * *

Hearing the two reapers talk and strike up what sounded like a deal sent a shiver down Izakiele’s spine, he didn’t like this dark skinned man since day one and now all of his worries are being proven right, he’s one of them… a dark reaper, and he seems to be slipping into the madness that has taken over many dark reapers minds before his. He huffs a heavy sigh surprising his partner who jumps at that and he looks over a bit surprised to see Christoph so jumpy, normally he had nerves of steel, but right now it seems something has frazzled him to his core, he supposes he doesn’t look very good in his eyes right now with him knowing Joshua and the whole deal that has just been struck. “Chrissy” he says gently and Christoph’s eyes finally meet his but there’s tears pricking at them and he frowns deeply at that “Chrissy come on come here” he says holding his arms out inviting his partner in who snorts in annoyance but comes into his embrace anyways and he can’t help but chuckle at that. He was always so stubborn, but that’s something he loves about him, now then he turns his attention back to the two reapers who seem to have just settled on staring at each other, Joshua frowning deeply and Owen grinning wickedly, it is almost as if he’s staring at two sides of the same coin and he wonders for only a moment if Owen died the same way Joshua did and then the thought is gone as soon as it came. He looks over to his boss who looks more frazzled then he’s ever seen him, but then again he supposes it’s not often you’re being watched over by a dark reaper and then one of your clients ends up getting watched over by a light reaper and the dark and light reaper end up having history together. He turns his attention back to Christoph who has made himself cozy in his chest as he is clinging to him as if his life depends on it and he huffs a sigh “We don’t have all day you know, I don’t know about the rest of you but we got a call that we have work to do, now do we have work to do or did you call us here to waste our time?” he says finally piping up, honestly he is sick of standing here, a good mission should sort Christoph out in no time and then he can finally find the courage to tell him the news, he smiles softly at that. At that Vernados clears his throat “You were called her for a mission, you mission is to infiltrate a warehouse, it belongs to one of the various biker gangs we have in our territory so be careful, if anyone tries to stop you, you know the drill, now the reason I’m having you two do this is because this is one of the most powerful biker gangs we have in this area so of course none of the other recruits would be up to snuff. As for the reason you’re breaking into the warehouse…” a silence fall over them for a moment “They’ve been kidnapping children lately, and one of those kids… is my daughter, so you can see why this is of such high importance to me… now please… bring my little Phantasia home” he says almost in tears and Izakiele and Christoph both nod “Right away sir!” Christoph barks “We will return her safely as you ordered” Izakiele says before both of the turn tail and run out of the office, Joshua gives one finally glance to Owen before he follows them out.


End file.
